Lingering
by Repicheep22
Summary: Several years after Mata Nui's reinstitution, Matoro and Lhikan find themselves still haunting Metru Nui. Their purpose for lingering remains unclear until one Heroes' Eve, when a supernatural distaster strikes the city.
1. Chapter 1

Toa Matoro sat in his home in Ko-Metru, staring out the window, as twilight fell upon the city. Despite the warmth in the room, a shiver travelled down his spine; he knew what tonight was, Heroes' Eve.

On this night, Matoran all over the city would outfit themselves in costumes and travel the streets to participate in the night's events. No one knew quite where this tradition came from, but in the wake of Mata Nui's reinstallment to his place in the universe, no one really seemed to care.

The culmination of the night was the ceremony at the Coliseum where the city's fallen heroes were honored. Matoro never missed attending the event. After all, he was one of them.

"Matoro?" said a voice behind him. Matoro turned and saw Toa Lhikan staring back at him. "Are you coming?" asked Lhikan.

Matoro stood up and replied, "Absolutely, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

With that, the pair turned and walked out of Matoro's home, not bothering to open the door. After all, ghosts do not need to worry about such things.

The two spirits flew over the ground to the Coliseum. The Matoran they passed paid them no heed, but they did not mind. It is a bit hard to acknowledge someone you cannot see.

The ceremony began to the music of the Le-Matoran drummers, and the Toa and Turaga filed out onto the Coliseum's floor. As the noise in the Colisum died down, Turaga Dume stood at his podium and began his speech.

"Matoran," he began, "tonight is a night of celebration. Tonight, we celebrate our great city and the heroes that have given so much to defend it."

A cheer rose from the assembled masses, and Dume waited for the noise to die down before continuing.

"But it is also with great sadness that we remember those who have passed into the Great Beyond. Tonight, we remember those heroes who have paid the ultimate price. We remember them as heroes and as friends. Well, enough from me, let the ceremony begin!"

The musicians began to play as the Matoran cheered again. The Toa, Turaga, and several Matoran actors moved into position, ready to begin.

"In the time before time," began Vakama, "in the great city of Metru Nui, a great hero lived..."

* * *

As the ceremony ended, Matoro and Lhikan left the Coliseum.

"I never knew Dume was such a good actor," said Lhikan.

"Neither did I. And I thought Kopaka did a very good job of portraying me," replied Matoro.

The pair walked on, taking their time.

Matoro looked up. "Must be almost midnight," he commented, "if I'm judging the moon right." He paused. "Lhikan," he asked, "have you ever wondered why we were allowed to linger?"

"I have often wondered that, Toa," replied Lhikan, "but have no answer for you. No one really knows what happens when we die. It's not something most people talk about, but the most logical answer to me is that those who do what is right are rewarded, and those who do wrong are punished. But as to why we and only we are still here, I have no idea."

As the two spirits strolled down the streets of Metru Nui, two figures materialized on a rooftop and gazed over the city. One was a hunched, brutish figure who wielded a cruel-looking staff; the other was hidden by a pitch black cloak that covered his entire body and a hood that hid most of his face.

The bestial form gazed at the sky and said, "The time is almost upon us."

When the other figure spoke, it seemed a chorus of being was responding, all in unison. "Indeed, within the hour, the gates of the Inferno will open, and Metru Nui will be ours."


	2. Chapter 2

Jaller sat in his home in Ta-Metru, thinking about the night's events. Heroes' Eve had always had a special meaning to Jaller. Most of the other beings that were remembered on this night had lived in the distant past, in a time that Jaller no longer remembered. Matoro had been one of his closest friends.

"I miss him," he thought. "I wonder -"

He stopped and looked out the window. A thunderclap echoed through the city, but when he looked up, he saw a strange-looking cloud, hovering over the city

"Odd," thought the Fire Toa. "There were no signs of rain earlier today."

He moved towards the door and walked out onto the street. Another clap of thunder rolled over the city as the shadow of night became even darker, and as Jaller turned towards the source, he froze in awe and fright. The cloud was rapidly growing, becoming a vortex of darkness that swirled high above the city, blocking out the moon's light and consuming the stars as it expanded outward. A soft beep sounded in his ear, and he pressed his finger to the communicator built into his mask.

"Jaller?" said the voice of Tahu, "do you see what I see?"

"If you mean the funnel of doom that just appeared over Metru Nui, then yes, I do."

"Call your team, and meet the rest of us at the Coliseum. I don't know what's going on, but need to find out soon."

Jaller took off at a run, calling the rest of the Mahri as he went. Whether fear or urgency drove him, he did not know. And he did not care. Whatever this was, it had to be stopped, before something terrible happened.

* * *

Matoro stopped and turned to Lhikan. "Did you hear that?" he asked.

"Yes, I did," the Fire Toa replied. They looked up towards the source of the noise and gasped at the sight.

"What is that?" Lhikan wondered aloud.

"Why don't we have a look? Can't hurt right?"

"Actually, it can."

The two spirits jumped at voice behind them.

When they turned to see who had actually heard them speak, they saw a being that was about the height of a Toa with a long sword strapped to his waist. He seemed to have no armor at all; rather, he was clothed in a white cloak that fell to just below his knees. His face, which defied any accurate description, seemed both hardened from countless battles, and at the same time, gentle enough to tame a Takea shark. His whole body seemed to glow as he stood in the middle of the street, but none of the passing Matoran seemed to notice him.

"Who are you," asked Matoro, "and how can you see us?"

"My name is Unremitting Truth. I have been sent here to close the gates of the Inferno and protect this world from those who mean it harm."

"Sent here?" asked Lhikan, "by who?"

"I believe your people refer to them as the Great Beings."


	3. Chapter 3

Two beings stood on a rooftop gazing at the swirling energy above Metru Nui. The bestial being turned to his cloaked companion and said, "It's almost here; I can practically taste our victory."

"Indeed," replied the other being's thousand voices, "the city of legends, and soon the rest of the world, shall soon bow to our power as we release the power of the Inferno and those who dwell therein."

A smile crossed the hunched creature's face as a chuckle escaped his lips. As he took in the scene before him, the Shadowed One remembered the moment that had started all this.

* * *

The Shadowed One sat in his throne room, his expression as blank as the wall behind him. Nothing much had happened today. No new employers, very few mission - to say the least, business was slow.

His mind suddenly told him that someone had entered the building. He concentrated, trying to find its identity. It was Spinner, returning from a Brotherhood raid. The Shadowed One opened the walls of the building, allowing the hunter quick access to the central room.

As he entered the room, Spinner bowed and said, "The fortress has fallen, sir; the Brotherhood is in retreat."

"Excellent, Spinner," replied the Shadowed One. "How many casualties?"

"Only five, sir, and twenty wounded."

"Very good, Spinner, I see putting you in charge of this mission was a good choice."

The two beings left the chamber and made their way to Nidhiki's Beach where the fruits of their conquest were being unloaded.

The raid had been a fruitful one. Weapons of all shapes and sizes were stacked on the beach. Valuables, some beyond description, lay in piles, just waiting to be taken away. Strangely enough, the Shadowed One was not attracted to either of these; rather, his gaze was fixed on a small pile of stone tablets. No doubt these detailed various Brotherhood experiments, but one tablet in particular drew his attention.

Not only was it not in any language he could comprehend, it also seemed to exude a power of its own. Curious, he picked it up. Looking closer, he saw carved on it, an image of the legendary Ignika.

"This could be interesting," he thought.

He looked around. "Hey Toa!" he called to one of the beings unloading the ships. Upon getting the ex-Toa's attention, the Shadowed One beckoned to the new recruit.

"What's your name, Toa?" he asked as the Toa of Stone approached.

"Nerek, sir," he responded a bit sheepishly.

"And is that a Rau you're wearing?"

"Yes."

"Good, I need you to do something for me." He slipped the tablet into the Toa's hand. "I need you to translate this for me." He smiled. "And don't tell anyone else about this. It'll be our little secret."

The Shadowed One chuckled as Nerek took off. "Works every time," he thought. "Act a little chummy, get them to let their guard down, and they'll do anything. New recruits, heh, especially Toa - they all want something, someone, to trust. He'll soon find out. The only one you can really trust is yourself." He sighed. "Sometimes, not even that."

A few days would pass before Nerek would finish his task, but the day he burst into the throne room, the Shadowed One could see that he had found something incredible.

"What have you got?" he asked, taking the translated tablet.

"Read it for yourself," Nerek exclaimed. "It's incredible."

As the Shadowed One read, his eyes grew wide. "This this is unbelievable. Where's the original?"

Nerek produced the tablet from his pack and handed it to his leader.

"Thank you Nerek," said the Shadowed One, "you've been a great help."

With that, power lanced from his eyes and struck the unfortunate Toa. As his body disintegrated to atoms, a ragged scream escaped Nerek's lips. The Shadowed One looked at the two tablets he held.

"No one can know about this, not even the Recorder. I might not be able to meet this person now, but when the time is right Oh yes, when the time is right, the entire world shall bow to my power."


	4. Chapter 4

Jaller rushed into the Coliseum with the other Mahri trailing behind him. As he approached the other Toa who were assembled in the arena, he asked, "Does anyone have any idea what's going on?"

"You're guess is as good as mine, Jaller," replied Onua. "We've talked with the Turaga, but even they are at a loss."

"Do we even know if this is a threat?" asked Hahli. When the others looked at her like she had grown a third arm, she continued, "Yes, it looks threatening, but for all we know, this could just be some weird storm cloud. I mean, should we really act like it's a threat if we don't know for sure that it is one?"

"Oh, it's a threat," said a voice behind them, "and a pretty big one at that."

The Toa turned as one and saw the being who spoke, the Shadowed One.

"You!" cried Tahu, "What are you doing here?"

"Just finishing up some business that I started about over 3,000 years ago, conquering Metru Nui."

"Ha," laughed Kongu, "you and what army-crowd?"

"That one."

The Toa looked where the Shadowed One was pointing, the center of the shadow vortex. In the center, a bright light glowed with a sickly red radiance. Suddenly, a voice, or rather hundreds of voices, boomed over the city.

"The hour is here. The time is now. Let the gates of the Inferno open and release its inhabitants upon the world!"

As the Toa looked on, the light inside the vortex grew brighter and brighter, until it became too painful to look at. With a sound like rending metal, the light flashed and grew dim again, and when the Toa looked up, the sight at once inspired both awe and fright within them.

Pouring from the vortex came hundreds, thousands, of beings. Even from the grounds of the Coliseum, the Toa could hear their maniacal laughter as they swooped in on Metru Nui. The Toa readied for battle, and just as they were about to engage the Shadowed One, another being landed beside him. His pitch black cloak billowed in the wind as he pulled back his hood. His face looked like one who had been through the depths of madness, and yet somehow, it was obvious that this was no lunatic. Rather, the knowledge of countless ages radiated from his eyes, even as his smile showed a mind that was broken.

"Hello Toa," he said, in a thousand voices.

"Who are you? And what's going on?" demanded Tahu.

"My name is Vain Glory, and I am conquering your city."

"Then withdraw your troops, and leave," replied Tahu, "or else things will get nasty."

"Oh, I don't think you're in any position to make threats, Toa of Smoke. You see, I can't have you fighting me. I need your help, and you will assist me, whether you like it or not."

"In your dreams!" cried Pohatu, as he summoned a stone prison around Vain Glory and began to squeeze.

The Shadowed One smiled. "Your efforts are futile," he said, "after all, how can you possibly match the power of a Great Being?"

With that, the stone prison burst to pieces. Even as the pieces flew apart, they joined back together into a six-armed creature that towered over the Toa.

"The power of life," said Vain Glory, as his minion advanced on the Toa, "what a wonderful gift. I can give life to whatever I wish - a stone, a tree, even a ray of light. And now, I shall take away yours."

The stone creature grabbed the Toa Nuva and hoisted them into the air. At the same time, the Shadowed One fired his staff, encasing the other Toa in a solid block of protodermis.

Vain Glory threw back his head and shouted, "Come my generals, follow my voice. Your vessels await you. Come and claim them."

No sooner had he finished speaking, when six beings came up through the ground and hovered in center of the arena. As the Toa Nuva looked at the newcomers, shock and fear filled their hearts. As the spirits advanced on the Toa, their intent became abundantly clear.

Though they did not recognize them by their faces, the moment the spirits entered their minds, the Nuva knew exactly who they were dealing with. Tahu suddenly found himself in a mental grapple with the long dead Makuta, Antroz. Gali tried with all her might to keep her mind from being torn to pieces by the deceased Roodaka. Lewa put up a strong fight, but soon succumbed to the power of the mind of Nidhiki. Kopaka, though he put all the power he could muster behind it, could not shield himself from the cruel intellect of Sidorak. Onua fought hard and strong, but beneath the attacks of Makuta Icarax, he was no match. And Pohatu grappled for what seemed an eternity with the spirit of the Barraki, Carapar.

When the spirits had finished their work, the stone creature set down the Toa's bodies. Moments later, the Toa rose, but now they were far from the heroes they had been but a moment before. Now, the Nuva were possessed by some of the most evil beings ever to walk the universe, and as they walked away with Vain Glory and the Shadowed One, they smiled at the conquest before them. 


	5. Chapter 5

The Toa Mahri and Takanuva watched their companions succumb to the ghosts' torment, but they were powerless to help. Trapped in a prison of solid protodermis, it seemed impossible to get free.

As the possessed Toa Nuva left the arena, Jaller noticed a bright light behind him. Was Takanuva trying to break out? The crystal prison shattered into a thousand pieces, and Jaller fell forward, thrown off balance by the explosive force.

As he got up and turned to see his rescuer, he saw a Toa-sized being clad in a long white robe. His whole body seemed to glow as he put the five-foot sword he carried back into its sheath.

"Who are you?" asked Hahli, "and why did you save us?"

"I am Unremitting Truth. I have been sent here to close the gates of the Inferno."

"You mean the huge-big doom cloud up there?" asked Kongu.

"Yes, but I cannot do it alone. We need your help."

"We?" asked Nuparu.

"Yes, we. Show yourselves, my friends."

As the Toa looked on, two patches of air began to coalesce, forming two Toa-like beings, but as they looked closer, they realized who it was they were seeing.

"Matoro?" asked Jaller, his voice soft as though the very act of speaking would drive him away.

"Yes, brothers, it's me," replied Matoro, his voice heavy with emotion.

Hahli choked on a sob as Nuparu sputtered, "But how...where..."

"Listen," said Truth, "I am well aware that this may be a bit overwhelming for you all, but I need your help. This city is in crisis, and I cannot save it alone."

"Then perhaps you'd like to explain just what is going on?" asked Takanuva. "And why Lhikan is here too."

"How did you know it was me?" asked Lhikan.

"After you died," replied the Toa of Light, "Vakama gave Jaller your mask. I just now recognized you by it."

Truth sighed, "I suppose that you have a right to know what's happening."

He drew his sword and stabbed it into the ground. A ring of energy grew out from the weapon until it surrounded all nine beings.

"What are you doing?" asked Hewkii.

"I am taking you to the past," Truth replied, "so you can see where this all began."


	6. Chapter 6

As the light faded, the Toa found themselves in a world unlike any they had ever seen. A sky of pale blue stretched above their heads as a crisp wind blew across their faces. Great mountains soared above them, each one tipped with an icy peak. Creatures unlike any they had ever seen scampered across the rocks, while birds and insects that were majestic to behold hovered and soared through the air.

"Where are we?" asked Lhikan.

"It's so beautiful," Hahli breathed.

"This is my home world," replied Truth, "but as it was in ages past. Come." He beckoned for them to follow as he strode down the path that lay before them.

As they progressed down the mountainside, the landscape changed from a barren, rocky beauty to a lush, wooded landscape. The path stretched on as far as the eye could see, but soon they came upon a side path. It seemed old and unused, but Hewkii's keen eyes told him that it was merely camouflaged. He could tell by the patterns and markings of the paving stones that this path was still used, but had been disguised.

"Why was this path made to look old and unused?" he asked.

"What lies at the end is very precious and secret," replied Truth. "Its makers don't want it to be found."

Jaller moved to push away the undergrowth, but his hand passed right through the branches. He jerked back in shock.

"How did " began Matoro.

Truth continued walking through the underbrush as he explained, "You're not dead, Jaller. It's just an effect of visiting the past. No one can see or hear you, nor can you manipulate anything. The past has already happened, so it cannot be changed."

As the group continued on, Matoro chuckled a bit as he watched his living teammates' reaction to walking through solid objects. He had felt much the same when he had found himself in Metru Nui after he died.

He remembered that day so vividly; it was almost like he had just experienced it.

* * *

Matoro sat up in bed and gasped for breath.

"Mata Nui, what a dream!" he exclaimed as he put his head in his hands. As he did so, he noticed something. He could see through his hands.

He jumped out of bed, but the linens he had been lying on did not move, nor was there any indication he had been lying there. He turned and tried opening his door, but his hand passed right through the handle.

He gasped, "What's happened to me?"

He tried once more, with the same results. Steeling himself, he slowly walked through the door, a sickly feeling creeping over him as he did so. He rushed down the street and shouted at the first Matoran he saw.

"Hey, Kopeke!" he cried. The Ko-Matoran made no indication that he had heard him. Matoro ran up to Kopeke and frantically tried to get his attention, but no matter what he tried, Kopeke never looked up from his tablet he was reading.

Hoping that this was all some enormous joke, he headed towards Turaga Nuju's home. Surely he could help him.

Upon reaching the Turaga's home, he ran through the open door and up the stairs to Nuju's observatory. The Turaga was sitting at his desk, writing in his journal, but did not respond when Matoro shouted his name.

In abject defeat, he collapsed on a bench outside of the Turaga's home and began to sob. No tears came though.

"I suppose I'd need tear ducts for that," he thought, as he continued to retch.

"It seems you and I are in the same boat, my friend," said a voice.

Matoro looked up and saw another spirit standing before him.

"Are you Toa Lhikan?" asked Matoro.

"I am," said the Toa of Fire, "and I think I know who you are. Matoro?"

"Yes," Matoro stood up. "But how did you know?"

"I've saw your teammates with Vakama just a short while ago. I heard them say something about you saving the universe."

A surge of relief flowed through Matoro. "So they did make it back, good."

"I wish I knew what this all meant," said Lhikan, "us being here and all. Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough.

The sound of Truth's voice snapped Matoro back to the present, or rather, the past.

"We're here," he said.

"And where is here?" asked Takanuva.

"The Fires Beyond Imagination, the birthplace of the Kanohi Ignika."


	7. Chapter 7

Truth and the Toa passed through the stone wall and emerged in a cavern more spectacular than any they could have imagined. Molten rock poured from crevices in the wall forming hundreds of cascades that congregated in a giant pool that covered the entire floor. Flames of every shade and hue leapt from the pool and cast an otherworldly light on the walls and ceiling. Springing from for walls were great stone bridges that met in the center of the chamber to form a dais where three beings could be seen bent over their work.

Truth turned to the Toa and said, "This is the place where the Ignika was forged." As they got closer to the three beings, he continued, "The one on the left is Unwavering Confidence, the being on the right is Valiant Honor, and the one in the center is Kind Benevolence."

"You people-folks have an odd taste in name," remarked Kongu.

As they approached, they could hear the Great Beings' conversation.

"At last," said Confidence as he held up the creation, "the Mask of Life is complete."

"Only one thing remains," remarked Benevolence, as she held up her staff, "the gift of sentience."

"Do you think it wise," asked Honor, "to give so much power to one object, much less one person? After all, if anyone can take it from its place, as we intend it, then why would someone, the mask included, not abuse that power?"

"The very reason we must give it a mind," replied Benevolence. "It must be able to protect itself, for if someone should kill its guardians, who would then prevent it from falling into the wrong hands?"

Honor sighed, "Very well, but I'm only going along with the idea because it is the council's decision. Were it up to me, it would stay a simple object."

"In any case, we must let it harden before we give it a mind," continued Confidence. "We must journey to the Caverns of Ice, before we attempt anything."

Suddenly, the world around the Toa began to fade until there was nothing but darkness around them.

"Now I am taking you forward in time," said Truth. "The mask was left to cool for almost a year and was given the gift of a mind. Because of its power, it was tucked away where no one would bother it, until Mata Nui was formed and it could be placed within the universe. But before its time," he continued as the darkness began to lift, "the mask was disturbed."

As the darkness faded, the Toa found themselves in a stone walled room. Majestic arches soared upward, forming an intricate lacework of stone on the ceiling. The floor was so smooth, that the Toa could see their reflections in it.

"This is the Castle Resilience," said Truth. "The Mask of Life would wait here for thousands of years until the day it was to be put in its place in your universe. It was to remain untouched as it was of great value and power, but there were those of us who were curious.

"We had made the Ignika, given it power and a mind, but no one knew exactly what it was capable of. I believe there is a saying in your world. 'The curious get killed by the shallows cat.' Well, that is about to prove especially true."

No sooner had he said this, than another being entered the room. The being peered out into the hall behind him and shut the door so quietly, only a De-Matoran could have heard it.

Cautiously, he made his way to the pedestal that sat at the end of the room.

Nuparu gasped, "It's Vain Glory."

"Indeed, it is," replied Truth.

As Vain Glory laid his hands on the Ignika's golden case, he took one final look behind him. Confident that no one was there, he began to pry open the casing.

Truth sighed, "And so it begins..."


	8. Chapter 8

As the lid opened on the case, Vain Glory gaped in awe.

"So this is the Mask of Life?" he said.

Wanting to get a closer look, he reached in and grabbed the mask. As he pulled it out, the mask flared to life, sending tendrils of energy up his arms. Vain Glory began to glow, brighter and brighter as the mask poured energy into him. Within moments, he was shining so bright that it seemed one of the twin suns had descended into the room. Then, with a boom that shook the room, the energy exploded from Van Glory's body.

As the light dimmed, the Toa's ears were assaulted by thousands of voices. When they looked toward Vain Glory, they saw him fending off a swarm of creatures; the Ignika lying on the floor, all but forgotten.

"What are those creatures?" asked Hahli.

"The Mask of Life filled Vain Glory with enough life energy to support a thousand beings," said Truth. "When he was no longer able to contain it, it was released into everything around him: the stones in the walls, the dust on the floor, the light coming through the window. Now, each of those inanimate objects has a mind, a voice, and a need to be cared for."

The room started to fade to black as Truth sped up the clock.

"I need not show you what happened next. Eventually, Vain Glory was locked up where he could no longer bring things to life. And there he would remain for hundreds of thousands of years."

"And where would that be?" asked Jaller.

"The Space between Worlds, where nothing exist, but can be reached by other dimension."

"I passed through there on my way to Karda Nui, correct?" asked Takanuva.

Truth paused, a look of uncertainty on his face. "Yes," he said, an unusual tone on his voice.

"Anyway, as with everything that happened as we prepared to make the world you inhabit, this was recorded in the Annuls of Preparation, our most precious document. It, too, would sit for hundreds of thousands of years, looked at occasionally by ourselves, until one day, it vanished."

Truth lowered his sword, signaling that their journey had stopped, but the world was just as dark as before.

"Where are we?" asked Matoro.

"The Space between Worlds, follow me." Truth turned and walked away as the Toa followed.

"What are we standing on?" asked Nuparu. "If nothing exists here, then why aren't we falling?"

"Even I don't know that," replied Truth. "It baffles us even today."

After a bit of walking, they came upon a figure, hunched over on the ground, if it could be called ground.

"And again, we sure-find Vain Glory," remarked Kongu.

"Hmm, indeed," replied Truth, "Vain Glory remained like this for longer than your universe has existed. And here he would have stayed, had something unexpected fallen into the picture." He pointed up.

The Toa looked where he was pointing and saw something plummeting towards them. All of them strained to see what it was.

As soon as Takanuva recognized it, he gasped. "No, no it can't be," he whispered.

"What?" asked the others.

"It's my fault," he said, his voice wavering as he dropped to his knees. "It's my fault Vain Glory escaped."


	9. Chapter 9

Sidorak stared out over the City of Legends, seeing the battle below through the eyes of Toa Kopaka. He would have preferred returning to his old body, but no doubt it had long rotted away.

He sighed. It felt good to be "alive" again. Good to be alive and leading an army again.

The attack plan was simple, yet effective. Since spirits are incapable of manipulating physical matter, all they had to do was possess the Matoran population to create an instant army. Though not the most intimidating species, the Matoran's ingenuity and Metru Nui's position in the larger world made this an excellent beach head for further conquest.

An idea ran through Sidorak's mind. "Do I still have my old powers?" he thought.

Seeing a passing Matoran fleeing from a Skakdi spirit, he attempted to conjure an obedience Rhotuka. A wheel of energy appeared on his open hand. He smiled and fired. Instantly, the Matoran stopped, and the spirit took over the body.

"This just got a lot easier," he thought.

Using Lewa's Mask of Levitation, Nidhiki hovered above the battle, firing energy bolts on the Matoran below.

"Yes, run you repugnant whelps," he thought. "This is what you get for betraying me!"

When Vain Glory had approached him to be general, he had jumped at the chance to get revenge on Metru Nui.

"What he failed to tell me was that I would be working for my old employer. But on the bright side, he can't kill me. I'm already dead."

"Ah, the scent of fear and conquest," said Roodaka, as she stood atop the Coliseum. "Nothing ever smelled so sweet."

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, Roodaka."

Turning Gali's head, Roodaka saw Tahu standing beside her.

"Indeed, I am, Antroz. Tell me, how does it feel to be in the body of your old foe?"

"Unusually refreshing. The Matoran have looked to him for leadership for so many years. Now to see him turn against them oh the looks on their faces."

Carapar and Icarax were enjoying themselves. In fact, one could almost say they were happy.

"Just the thing to cure the old doldrums, eh Icarax?" asked Carapar, as he swiped at a nearby Matoran.

Icarax laughed, an unnerving sound coming from Onua's mouth, and blasted a group of Ta-Matoran guards with chain lightning. "You said it. I haven't had this much fun in years!"

Laughing again, the two turned back to the fray. Life, and death, was good!

South of the city, near the gates of the Great Barrier, three figures could be seen. However, had anyone passed by, they would not have seen them, for here too, the spirits of the dead walked.

Two of them sat on ground while the other paced back and forth.

"Sit down will you? Pacing isn't going to help anything," asked the blue seated being.

"I can't help it," replied the black armored spirit. "He should have been back by now."

"Don't worry about him," said the small seated being. "You know he can keep his own."

"I suppose you're right," said the black being, sitting beside them. "But still..."

As if on cue, another tall being appeared beside them.

"What's the situation?" asked the small being.

"Not good," said the new arrival. "The Toa Nuva have been possessed, and hordes of spirits are taking over the population."

"Well then, it's up to us to stop them!" said the black being.

"But how?" asked the small being. "Four of us against thousands of them?"

"The Great Beings do nothing without purpose," said the tall being. "We are here for a reason, and if this isn't it, I don't know what is."

The black being stood up, followed by his companions.

"You're right, Botar. Now, my friends, onward," said Hydraxon.

As the spirits took flight, Mavrah looked ahead at their destination.

"Ironic, isn't it, Naho. The City of Legends being saved by its legends themselves."


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you mean?" asked Jaller. "How is it your fault?"

"Look," replied Takanuva.

The other Toa looked up and saw the object falling towards them. It struck the ground with a clatter that resonated around them. Nuparu went to inspect it.

"It's a Kanohi Olmak," he said.

Takanuva nodded as his voice quivered. "Do you remember that dimension I told you that I passed though? The one where Toa ruled with an iron fist? To get out of there, I had to find that dimension's version of Brutaka's mask. I used it to get out, but lost it while I was in here. And Vain Glory found it and " He stopped as he tried to stop himself from crying.

Hahli knelt on the ground next to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Taka, you had no idea this would happen. Don't blame yourself. Look, we're going to fix this problem, and we're going to do it together. Right guys?" She turned to her teammates.

One by one, the Toa and Truth all nodded.

Takanuva looked up and smiled. "Thanks guys," he sighed.

The moment of camaraderie ended as they heard a noise behind them. They all turned to see Vain Glory stirring, reaching out towards the mask. After a moment, he stopped and looked back.

"Oh," he said, in a thousand voices, "my chains of space-time. I had forgotten about them."

Reaching out with his hand again, a beam of energy leapt from it and struck the Kanohi. A moment later, the mask stood up and spoke.

"Where am I?" It paused. "Who are you?"

"I am Vain Glory, and you were once a part of me," said the Great Being. "Now I ask, what are you?"

If an inert mask could have a thoughtful expression, it did. Finally it spoke.

"I am a Kanohi Olmak, a Mask of Dimensional Gates."

"So you are from the world I helped create." Vain Glory paused. "Come here little mask."

The mask hovered off the ground and moved closer to its master. Vain Glory took the mask and placed it on his face. Activating its power, he opened a portal in the space before him. Reaching through, he pulled out the first thing he could grab: a handful of mud. Shrugging, he grabbed another handful and shaped it into a roughly humanoid shape. Taking the mask from his face, he placed it on the mud and transferred the life of the mask to the mud. The newly created mud-being stood up and bowed.

"Here's what I want you to do," said Vain Glory. "Go to the World Within and gather as much information as you can. Also, find the Great Beings' Castle Resilience and find their Annals of Preparation."

"I will master, but tell me. Do the creatures in this world look like me?"

"No, they do not."

After a moment of thought, Vain Glory reached into the portal once more, and when he removed it, dozens of streaks came in after it.

"These living light beams will keep you hidden from others. Now go, I don't care how long it takes you, but find some way to get me out."

The mud being and the light beams bowed.

"It will be done, my lord," said the mud being.

As the beings stepped through the portal, Vain Glory settled down to wait.

"It might be a while, but I'll get out. Oh yes, I'll get out."


	11. Chapter 11

Truth sped up time once more as he said, "Vain Glory's minions returned several years later, having gathered as much information as they could. They also brought the Annals of Preparation, which detailed the creation of your world, the World Within."  
A portal opened in the space before the banished Great Being. Vain Glory sat up as the mud being and light rays stepped through.

"What have you found?" said Vain Glory.

The mud being smiled as he knelt before his master. "See for yourself."

Vain Glory placed his hand on the mask and reeled back as the knowledge of an entire universe flooded into his mind. He pulled his hand back, his breath coming raggedly.

"Amazing," he said. "Do you have the Annals of Preparation?"

"Indeed," said the mud being, pulling the book out of its substance.

Vain Glory flipped through a few pages before looking back up at his minions.

"While I catch up on my reading, I want you to deliver a message..."

Truth sped up time once more.

"Vain Glory sent a message to the one being in the World Within who could be of use to him, the one being who could free him."

* * *

The Shadowed One remembered when the time had come to meet the mysterious messenger who had left the tablet Nerek had translated. He had been sitting in his throne room when a portal suddenly opened nearby. A being made of mud and wearing a Kanohi Olmak stepped through.

"Are you the one who left me this message?" asked the Shadowed One.

"I am," said the mud being. "If you want to meet my master, you must come with me."

The Shadowed One got up from his throne and walked towards the portal. The mud being stepped through, but the Shadowed One hesitated for a moment.

"I wonder if I can trust this 'Vain Glory,'" he wondered. He shook his head. "I should know better. No one can truly be trusted. Not even yourself."

* * *

The Toa Mahri and Takanuva watched in shock as they saw the being who came through the portal: the Shadowed One. The leader of the Dark Hunters bowed as gracefully as he could before the bound Great Being.

"So you are the being they call the Shadowed One?" he asked.

"I am," replied the Shadowed One. "And why, may I ask, have you brought me here?"

"Well, it may not be obvious," said Vain Glory, "but I am bound to the fabric of this plane of space-time. I believe that you have the power to free me."

"Me, my lord?" stammered the Shadowed One.

"Yes, your eyebeams can disintegrate whatever they strike. It is my belief that they can destroy space-time as well."

"I will try, my lord," replied the Shadowed One, "but, what if they can't?"

"Then I will send you back to your world and search for someone else who can free me."

The Shadowed One's jaw dropped for a moment before he asked, "You'll just let me go?"

"Why wouldn't I?" replied Vain Glory. "I have no reason to kill you, and no doubt there are those in your world who would miss you. But if I'm right, I will reward you beyond anything you could possibly imagine."

The Shadowed One paused. "Well, I hope you're right." He looked at the part where Vain Glory was pointing and fired his eyebeams at the seemingly empty space where the Great Being's chains were.

At first, nothing seemed to happen, but after a few moments, the space began to glow a strange shade of red. After almost a minute, the space began to drip, as though it was melting. Finally, Vain Glory gave a final tug, and the chains shattered.

A gleam of triumph passed over Vain Glory's face. He stared at his hands, unfettered for the first time in more than a hundred millennia.

He turned to the mud being and withdrew the life energy from within it. He grabbed the mask it wore and placed it on his face.

"You have freed me," he said, "and now you shall be rewarded. I know what it is you want more than anything, the City of Legends, Metru Nui."

The Shadowed One's eyes lit up. "Yes, with our combined power, Metru Nui will bow before us."

"Indeed," replied Vain Glory, "but first, we need an army." He willed a portal to open. "Come with me, I know some people who would be all too eager to help us."

* * *

The Shadowed One smiled as he remembered what had happened next. The trip through the Inferno, meeting all the beings he had heard about in legend, and having them all bow to him - it had been such a delight. And now, his army of spirits was wreaking havoc on the once mighty Metru Nui.

"My dream has come true at last," he said.

"Well, I find that very amusing," said a voice behind him.

The Shadowed One whirled around and was staring face to face with the last being he had ever expected.

He grasped the rail behind him as he staggered backward.

"No, no it can't be," he stammered.

"And why not?" asked the spirit. "So many others showed up tonight, I felt it was a shame to stay out of the party. Funny thing though, I can't really enjoy myself if I can't hit anything."

With that, the spirit lunged at the Shadowed One. He screamed as his mind was torn to pieces as the spirit took possession of his body. Within moments, he had slumped over on the ground, driven into unconsciousness by the spirit's attacks. An instant later, he arose, but a new light shone in his eyes.

The "Shadowed One" looked at the masses of spirits swirling below him. He cracked his knuckles in anticipation as he said, "Time to kick some undead butt."


	12. Chapter 12

Truth lowered his sword for the last time as he returned the group to the present.

"I will not show you their journey through the Inferno, for it is can be far too much for even the most stable of minds to see. But know that they journeyed through that accursed place, calling for all those who had died at the hands of the righteous to have their revenge upon the living. They selected six to act as their commanders. These six took over the Toa Nuva and now are leading the undead legions against the city."

"So, what must we do?" asked Matoro.

"Neither the living nor the dead can defeat them," said Truth. "You must unite to drive the fiends from the bodies of the Matoran as well as the Toa."

"And I believe we can help with that," said a voice behind them.

The Toa turned to see the Shadowed One flanked by four spirits. Immediately, the Toa Mahri readied their weapons, but then realized that the Dark Hunter sounded much different than they remembered. His eyes also shone a shade of green instead of the red they expected.

The "Shadowed One" smiled. "Don't be like that," he said. "If I was the Shadowed One, I'd have disintegrated you by now."

"Then who are you?" asked Hewkii.

"I am Ancient," he replied, "at one time, a spy for the Order of Mata Nui among the Dark Hunters. And these are a few friends I've made since my death. Botar and Hydraxon, both former Order members like myself; Mavrah, the Onu-Matoran; and Toa Naho, who I'm sure Lhikan remembers."

Lhikan's cheeks turned a pale red as recognized his teammate.

"As I said," continued Truth as he saw the newcomers, "the living and the dead must unite to stop this threat. But you must do so in more ways than one. A spirit cannot alter the physical world, nor can a living being affect the spiritual side of reality. Therefore, you must unite much like the Toa Mata did when they formed Kaita, two spirits to one body."

"You want them to take over-control us?" asked Kongu, incredulously.

"By no means," replied the Great Being. "When a spirit takes over another being, that being is shoved into a corner of the mind, unconscious of what is happening. But when two minds merge, everything about them is combined; strength, knowledge, forbearance, and most importantly, powers."

At this, the eyes of all present lit up. The living turned to their dead partners.

Hahli was the first to speak. "I am willing. Naho?"

The deceased Toa nodded, and hovered over to her living cohort. Placing her hands on Hahli's shoulders, the two of them spoke, "We are one in duty, one in destiny, one is spirit." A flash of light engulfed the pair, and when it faded, Hahli rose to her feet. But it was obvious to all those present, that this was neither Hahli nor Naho, but rather, both.

Hewkii spoke next. "Hydraxon, if that other version of you that we fought in the Pit was anything like you really are, I think we'll get along fine."

"I was thinking the same thing, Toa."

Hewkii drew his warblade as Hydraxon unlimbered his ethereal triblade. "We are one is duty, one in destiny, one in spirit." Another flash pulled the two spirits together.

"Mavrah," said Kongu, "if I remember right, you had a thing for Rahi."

"I did," replied the Onu-Matoran.

"Then, I think we'll get along just sure-fine."

Kongu placed his hand on Mavrah's head. "We are one in duty, one in destiny, one in spirit."

Nuparu turned to Lhikan and said, "I don't remember you as a Toa, but the stories I heard about you inspired me as a Toa more than anything."

"And from what I've seen and heard," said Lhikan, "you are a lot like me when I was your age."

"We are one in duty, one in destiny, one in spirit."

"Botar," said Takanuva, "I never knew you in life, but from what I've heard about you, the world is black and white, right and wrong. I once had that perspective, but I feel like I lost it when I was attacked by the shadow leech."

"And perhaps it would benefit me to see the world through eyes not quite so polarized," replied Botar.

"We are one in duty, one in destiny, one in spirit."

Finally, Jaller turned to Matoro.

"I always wanted to be reunited with you, my friend," said Jaller, as he extended his fist. "I just never thought it would be like this."

Matoro smiled as he returned the gesture. "The same goes for me."

"We are one in duty, one in destiny, one in spirit."

Truth looked at each of the warriors in turn. Each a combination of two minds, the attributes of all of them enmeshed within each other. He drew his sword.

"Only one thing remains before you are ready," he said. His sword glowed as energy pulsed along its edges.

Tapping each of the seven beings on the shoulder with the flat of his blade, a minute amount of energy was transferred into each of them.

"All of you are now Warriors of Incorruptible Abilities. No matter what you do or how hard you press, you will not kill anyone. Now, go out and fight the beings of darkness that have descended upon the city. Drive the spirits of the dead from the minds of the living."

"And how do we do this?" asked Hahli/Naho.

"Why, beat them into unconsciousness, of course."

Upon seeing the looks on their faces, Truth continued, "Don't worry, if I can reverse the Ethereal Flow, anything that happens tonight will be undone."

"The what?" asked Ancient.

"The Ethereal Flow is what channels the dead to their rightful place. Vain Glory has found a way to either reverse or stop it, allowing for the dead to return."

"But what about us?" asked Mavrah/Kongu.

"Certain beings, if they are needed after death, will not be affected by the ethereal flow. You are some of them. Now go, and cleanse the city." Truth rose off the ground and hovered above them. "For the Great Beings and victory!" he cried.

"For the Great Beings and victory!"


	13. Chapter 13

Twin beams of water surged from her hands as Hahli/Naho fought the rising tide of possessed Matoran before her. Having the power of two Toa at her hands did not make this job any easier. Truth may have assured her that she could not kill anyone, but it did not change the fact that she had to harm the ones she had sworn to protect.

She looked around at her teammates. Nuparu/Lhikan was using his mask of stealth to hide from the Matoran and combining with his control over fire and earth to turn the ground to magma and harden it an instant later. Hewkii/Hydraxon was putting down Matoran left and right. The combined knowledge of two weapons experts shown like a star as blades, chains, and blasts flew in every direction. Ancient made double use of his former master's staff, encasing the Matoran in solid protodermis as well as immobilizing them with his own de-coordination spinners.

"Hahli, watch out behind you!" cried Jaller/Matoro.

Hahli/Naho turned to see another wave of possessed Matoran swarming towards her. Summoning a tidal wave, she bore it down on the Matoran. As they began to drown, she could see the spirits leave their bodies. She quickly banished the water, saving the Matoran from drowning. Whether it was by her own will or because of the status Truth had given her, she could not tell.

She turned to face the next wave when she saw a mass of mist appear not far away. She saw Matoran flying out from the inside, and when it cleared, she saw Jaller/Matoro with a triumphant look on his face.

"Just borrowed something from our old friend Vezok," he said. "Fire plus ice equals steam."

Takanuva/Botar appeared next to Hahli in a flash of light, courtesy of Botar's teleportation powers. An instant later, an unconscious Matoran dropped into his arms.

"Take them up and drop them," he said. "They pass out before the hit the "

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Hahli/Naho looked around, uncertainly. Her eyes landed on Kongu, and she saw that his mask was glowing.

"Kongu, what are you doing?" Hahli cried.

"There's too many of them," he replied. "We need more help."

A massive claw erupted from the ground, knocking Hahli off her feet, as Rahi began to emerge from the Archives. Not three kio away, stone rats poured from a sewer grate. Nui-Rama, Gukko, ice bats and more swooped in from the sky. Packs of Kavinika bounded down the street, even as Vahki Hunters and lava eels emerged from the alleys around them.

"Kongu, stop!" cried Jaller. "There's too many!"

"Just trust me!" cried the Toa of Air/Onu-Matoran, his mask glowing even brighter.

Within moments, the streets were full of Rahi, great and small. Finally, Kongu's Zatth ceased to shine. He looked up, a strange light in his eyes. He turned to the Rahi before him, and said a single word, "Go!"

Instantly, the Rahi turned away from him and laid into the possessed Matoran. They scattered like dust as the forces at Kongu's command clawed, swatted, blasted, and burned Vain Glory's unwilling army.

Hahli jumped out the way of a night creeper, but the insect-like Rahi ignored her, heading straight for the possessed Matoran. She rushed up to Kongu and asked, "What in Mata Nui's name just happened?"

"Do you remember Turaga Vakama's tale about Mavrah?" asked the Air Toa/Onu-Matoran. "Did you ever wonder how I was able to get all those monstrous Rahi out of the Archives? I didn't know it at the time, but I have the ability to control Rahi! I don't know how or where this ability came from, but," he held his hand up as a Nui-Kopen flew at him, "I'm think I'm putting it to good use." The insectoid creature stopped and when he pointed at the crowds of Matoran, it flew to join in the fray.

The other double warriors joined the pair as the fight raged nearby.

"Thanks for the breather," said Ancient. "I needed a break."

"Too bad you aren't getting one," said a voice behind them.

The warriors turned as one to see the Toa Nuva standing before them.

"Give up while you still can," said Antroz. "You cannot win this fight."

* * *

Unremitting Truth struggled to hold his own as Vain Glory pounded him with his longsword. Not a moment after he entered the entrance to the Inferno that hovered over Metru Nui, Vain Glory had appeared and attacked him.

Glory swung hard, the blade whistling in the wind. Truth dodged backwards, bringing his own sword down, stopping Glory's blade mid-swing.

As the two stood there, blades locked, Vain Glory cracked a smile and said, "So what's it going to be, Truth? Are we to be two immortals locked in epic battle until the end of time and the Greatest Being returns?"

Truth smiled back and said, "Or you could surrender."

Truth pulled his sword away, causing Glory to lose his balance. He dodged behind the mad being and dealt him a blow with the flat of his sword. As Vain Glory fell towards the city, Truth rocketed upwards, determined to complete his mission. After a few moments, Glory regained control of his flight and shot after the other Great Being. The energies of the Inferno swirled around them as the two of them raced for their goal.

Vain Glory reached out with his life powers, bringing the energies around Truth to life. The beings of fire and torment swarmed around Truth, trying to slow him down. Truth's sword flashed like a thunderbolt, striking at anything and everything that got near him even as he rocketed through the now largely barren plains of the Inferno.

Before him, a huge pit yawned; its edges were jagged, like an enormous mouth that sat waiting to consume its victims. Truth plunged into the gaping hole, Vain Glory hot on his tail. Had anyone been at the bottom, they would have seen to dots appear over the top, one glowing white and the other as black as night. The Great Beings soared straight down, first clashing their swords together, then breaking away only to fly back together again. The air rang with the sound of metal striking metal as sparks flew from their weapons.

As the floor of the pit approached, the air glowed with an unusual blue light. In the center of the floor, a fountain of energy erupted from the ground, tendrils of power snaking up and stopping as they struck the dome of energy that surrounded it.

"That's it," thought Truth, "the Ethereal Flow."


	14. Chapter 14

Antroz's magma swords met Jaller's power sword in a flash of fire. Jaller fired with his Cordak laucher, trying to buy some time, but the Makuta destroyed the projectile with a blast of plasma.

"Just face it," said the Makuta. "You can't beat us."

Hearing the sound of that voice coming from the mouth of his greatest hero was, at the very least, unsettling for Jaller. But he had to admit he might be right.

Kongu clashed with Nidhiki, but Jaller could tell that his friend was having a hard time forcing himself to fight Lewa. Hahli had been attacked by Roodaka, but the last thing the Toa Mahri of Water wanted to do was to hurt Gali, the being she looked up to the most. After putting Takanuva in stasis, Icarax had turned his attention to Nuparu. Even though, the Toa of Earth knew that he was not really fighting Onua, he still could not help but hold back. And though he tried all he could, Hewkii could not bring himself to harm Pohatu, thought thankfully, Carapar did not have many powers to speak of.

Ancient was the only one that was unhindered by the knowledge of who he was fighting. He and Sidorak had locked in battle, matching each other move for move and spinner for spinner. Finally, Ancient succeeded in incasing Kopaka in protodermis. But, Sidorak's spirit simply floated out of Kopaka's body and laughed at the Dark Hunter.

"You fool," he said. "Do you think that will stop me? You may have bound this body, but there are plenty more in this -" He stopped, as did everyone else, for all of them felt a strange sensation come over them.

As they looked up, they saw a pale blue light emanating from the Inferno's gates. A look of terror filled Sidorak's eyes. An instant later, he was shooting upward, a cry of desperation escaping his ethereal lips.

* * *

Moments ago...

Truth swung hard, aiming for the top of Vain Glory's head, as the pair of them continued to descend down the pit. Glory brought up his sword, in an attempt to block the attack. Truth smiled. "Perfect," he thought.

Twirling the sword around too fast to see, he brought it down point first onto Vain Glory's blade. Vain Glory tried to bring down his sword before the blow struck, but it was too late. An instant later, Glory's blade snapped under the pressure. Taking advantage of the distraction, Truth grabbed a hold of Vain Glory's wrist and spun the unfortunate Great Being around and around. He built up speed until the two of them had become a virtual tornado of black and white. Finally, Truth let go, sending Vain Glory hurtling straight for the floor of the pit.

Vain Glory struck the floor of the pit with enough force to shake the Coliseum. Truth landed next to the Ethereal Flow and raised his sword high. The blade glowed with energy as he swung with all his might. In a flash that would have blinded a Toa of Light, the blade bounced off the dome and hurled Truth backwards against the wall.

The Great Being shook his head, trying to clear his vision, even as a weak laugh escaped Vain Glory's lips.

"You fool," he chuckled, barely able to lift himself up, "did you think I'd make it that easy to destroy? I made the obstruction, and only I can destroy it."

A look of understanding spread across Truth's face as the answer formed in his mind.

"That's what Benevolence told me," he said. "I didn't quite understand what she meant, but now I do."

He grabbed Vain Glory by the back of his cloak and dragged him towards the fountain.

"What are you doing?" asked Vain Glory, a look of horror spreading across his face.

"Benevolence told me you are the key to unlocking this blockage. I think she meant that quite literally."

Calling on all his physical strength, he flung Vain Glory at the Ethereal Flow. A cry escaped his lips as he collided with the energy dome. Instantly, the energy began to swirl around him. It grew brighter and brighter, until Truth had to shield his eyes. Within a few moments, the light had died down, and when Truth looked back, the dome and Vain Glory were gone, leaving only the Flow, its tendrils of power reaching up, restoring the universe to its natural order.

* * *

The Toa Mahri smiled as they realized what had happened. Ancient blasted away Kopaka's prison, freeing the Toa Nuva of Ice. Not a moment later, Kopaka was taken Kongu's place in fighting Lewa.

"Keep those Rahi under control," he said, his blade crackling with ice energy.

Kongu ducked away from the fight as the other Toa fought with renewed strength. A bright burst of fire from Nuparu's hands stunned Icarax just long enough for him to turn and open a pit under Lewa's feet. Before Nidhiki could call on Lewa's Miru Nuva, Kopaka had filled the pit with crystalline ice. Nidhiki leapt from Lewa's body, hoping he could grab a hold of Kopaka before the Flow could pull him back. Kopaka leapt to the side just in time, and the Dark Hunter vanished into the sky.

Kopaka freed Lewa from his icy prison, and both of them turned to fight once more. Roodaka and Hahli were in a mental struggle over the growing orb of water between them. Lewa activated his Miru and shared his power with Roodaka, catching them both in an updraft that sent them shooting upwards. Grabbing Gali's hand, Lewa chuckled and said, "You know, I often thought-wondered what it would feel like to be hand-linked with you. Never thought it would be like this." Twirling her around, he flung her towards the ground, increasing the force with a huge gust of wind. Hahli watched as the demented Toa spirit fled from Gali's body and caught the Toa Nuva in a cushion of water.

Kopaka fired a beam of ice at Takanuva's stasis field, freezing the energy. A blow from his shield was all it took to shatter the field and bring the Toa of Light back to reality. Takanuva turned and fired a laser beam at Icarax. Though normally not enough to harm a Toa, the Makuta's inherent weakness to light made it many times more painful. With Icarax sufficiently distracted, Jaller and Kopaka poured their ice energies around the Makuta. Since Onua's consciousness, and with it his powers, had been shoved into a deep corner of his mind, Icarax had no choice but to take the chance and reach for another body. But, as with Nidhiki, Gali was too quick for the spirit, and Icarax was sucked into the vortex from which he had sprung.

Once freed, Onua turned towards Carapar and willed the ground to turn to mud. Pohatu's big feet sank quickly, and within moments, he was knee deep in the mire. A pull from Nuparu's mind sent him even further into the muck until, at neck deep, Jaller and Kopaka froze the pit solid. Gali grabbed his Kakama Nuva and pulled it off his face. An instant later, the Barraki's spirit fled.

Finally, the freed Toa Nuva, the Toa Mahri, Takanuva, and Ancient turned their attention to Antroz. The possessed Toa Nuva held up his hand.

"You win," he said. "Your teamwork and devotion has made you unstoppable, and though I threw all my power against you there is no way I could win."

Antroz bowed and released his hold on Tahu's mind.

Tahu looked around at his teammates and friends. He sighed as a smile crossed his face. "Come on," he said. "We still have a lot to do."


	15. Chapter 15

Jaller/Matoro looked out over the scene as the last of the Matoran was freed. He smiled, relieved to have survived the night's ordeal. He looked up as the last of the spirits rose up towards the Inferno as its gates began to close.

Hahli walked up beside him and sighed. "And to think I was afraid our adventures were over," she said.

Jaller laughed. "Well, no one can say we haven't had our share."

Hahli turned her attention to the Rahi that continued to mill around the streets. "But it certainly had a price," she said, her eyes showing an inner concern. "Just look what happened to the city."

As if to emphasize Hahli's point, the wall of a nearby warehouse crumbled.

"It will definitely be a while before we finish rebuilding," said Jaller. "But we've made it through before, right?"

Hahli nodded. "Wait, didn't Truth say something about the Ethereal Flow?"

If Jaller said anything, it was drowned out by the thunderclap that rolled over the city. The Toa looked up and saw the vortex was spinning, faster and faster. As it spun, it compressed, growing smaller by the second. A beam of blue light shot from the center and collided with the ground. A shockwave spread though the city. But rather than destroy the buildings it struck, the energy began to rebuild the broken structures. As though struck an earthquake in reverse, bricks and mortar reformed the walls that had broken. The holes that littered the streets filled with rubble and fit together to repair the roadways. The Rahi that had been summoned from the Archives were thrust back where they came from even as the tubes that had held them reassembled themselves.

And when the shockwave struck the Toa, a feeling of disconnection ran over them. Matoro felt himself being pulled from Jaller's mind, and Hahli saw Naho's spirit flowing from her body. The two of them turned to the other Toa and saw the same thing happening to them. Though no one had told them so, they all knew that this was it. Jaller held out his fist and Matoro returned the gesture.

Tears glistened in Jaller's eyes as he said, "I guess this is it."

"I guess it is," said Matoro. A wave of emotion passed over the spirit as he began to fade. "At least this time, you get to say goodbye," he said.

Hahli swallowed, her lip quivering. "Goodbye old friend, I hope it's all good on the other side."

Matoro breathed deeply as he felt the pull of the Great Beyond.

"I see it," he sighed. "It's beautiful." He smiled and looked at Jaller one last time. "Jaller and Hahli, say goodbye to the others for me. I'm miss you all, but," his voice echoed in Jaller's mind as he faded into nothingness, "I think I'm going to like it here."


End file.
